Türchen 8 des Adventkalenders 2004
by Akuma no Amy
Summary: Draco möchte Weihnachten mit Ron zusammen verbringen.. alleine! Ihr Ziel bleibt eine Überraschung, aber ist sie eine positive?


**A/N: **Dies hier ist das 8te Türchen des FF-Adventskalenders der Weihnachts-Nacktmulle (ff net lässt mich leider nicht direkt verlinken, aber ihr findet es unter meinen Favorite Stories). Das ist mein Beitrag dazu xsmilex Schönen Advent euch allen! xLebkuchen verteiltx :)

------

**Date**: 8. Dezember

**Author:** Akuma no Amy

**Characters/Pairing**: Ron/Draco

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning:** mild slash!

**Rating**: PG

**Characters/Pairing**: Ron/Draco

**Note:** Also hier mein bescheidener Beitrag zu dem ansonsten genialem AK.. xhachx Wenn Anna mich nicht so getreten hätte, ich hätte sowieso nicht teilgenommen xblushx Hoffentlich habt ihr doch etwas Spaß mit meinem Türchen :) Einen schönen Advent!! xknuddelt allex

---------------------------------------------------------

Ron saß vorgebeugt an dem Tisch, sein Kopf auf den verschränkten Armen liegend und er friedlich schlummernd. Es war ihre letzte Stunde vor dem Anfang der Weihnachtsferien und ausgerechnet Zaubereigeschichte, ein Fach welches der Geister-Professor um diese Jahreszeit fast noch langweiliger unterrichtete, wenn das denn überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Ron..? Ron!! RON!" Der Rothaarige bewegte sich nur leicht, murmelte unwillig etwas von einem Trollaufstand im Jahr 1438 und blieb weiter müde liegen. Resignierend zuckte das Mädchen die Schultern, strich sich einmal durch die braunen Locken, drehte sich verschwörerisch zu ihrem anderen Freund um. „Ron hier ist wohl etwas müde.. Besser wir gehen nachher alleine nach Hogsmead in den Honigtopf." sagte sie zu ihm, das letzte Wort besonders betonend. Plötzlich kam Bewegung in den scheinbar Schlafenden, er hob den Kopf und funkelte Hermine so wütend an, wie es Ron in seinem müden Zustand gelang. „Ohne mich zum Honigtopf? Vergiss es Herm! Ich komme schon mit!" beharrte er resolut, seine beiden Freunde zufrieden grinsend, dass ihr Plan ihn aus seinem Nickerchen zu reißen so funktioniert hatte, wie sie es bezweckten.

„Hermine, bleibst du dieses Jahr auch hier?" richtete Harry jetzt die Frage an das Mädchen. „Ja, ich fahr nur über das Wochenende nachhause, damit wir Weihnachten gemeinsam feiern können. Den Rest der Ferien verbringe ich dann in Hogwarts. Ron..?" gab sie die Frage an ihren, nun wachen, Freund weiter. „Ich denke ich bleibe auch hier." antworte er nachdenklich, eine weitere Ausführung wurde ihm erspart da genau in diesem Moment in allen Ecken des Schlosses Jingle Bells´ erklang, für die Schüler die lang ersehnten Ferien ankündigte.

Auch das Trio sprang begeistert auf und stürmte mit dem Rest der Klasse hinaus, wovon Binns nicht einmal Notiz zu nehmen schien und einfach weiterredete, selbst als er der einzige war, der sich noch in diesem Raum befand. Ihre Jacken hatten sie vorsorglich in den Unterricht mitgenommen, um nicht extra noch einmal in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren zu müssen, um diese zu holen. Vor allem hätten sie sich durch den herausquellenden Schülerstrom drängen müssen, die mit Koffern und Taschen bewaffnet alle ein Ziel vor Augen hatten: So schnell wie es ging durch das zurückgeklappte Portrait der fetten Dame und zum Zug zu kommen, der sie nachhause in ihre wohlverdienten Ferien bringen würde. Um dieser Masse entgegen zukommen müsste man schon ein Geist sein, wie Peeves der sich einen Spaß daraus machte über oder durch die Gryffindor zu fliegen, sie an den Haaren zu ziehen und Gegenstände auf sie zu werfen, die er nicht selten vorher jemanden aus der Tasche gefischt hatte. Auf diese Art trug Peeves nicht unbedingt dazu bei das es ruhiger wurde, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Zielstrebig wandten sie sich zu einem Nebenausgang, von dem sie wussten das er nicht allzu benützt war. „Gleich sind wir draußen!" verkündete Harry, seine Schritte wurden noch ein Stück schneller und er schlang den rot – gelben Schal, in den Gryffindorfarben, fester um seinen Hals. „Ein hübscher Schal Potter.. willst du ihn nicht noch etwas fester zuziehen?" Die kühle, leicht spöttische Stimme war unverkennbar, Harry zuckte leicht zurück bei dem Anblick des altbekannten Slytherins und seine Augen verengten sich ärgerlich. „Was willst du Frettchen?" „Nichts von dir, so leid es mir tut dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Ich will zu Weasley." war die Antwort Dracos, dieses Mal völlig darauf verzichtend Ron bei der Gelegenheit wieder zu beleidigen.

Verwirrt blickte ihn der braunhaarige Gryffindor an, auch in Hermines Gesicht war die Frage deutlich zu lesen. Ron schwieg einfach und gab keinen Kommentar dazu ab, trat allerdings etwas auf den Slytherin zu. „Wenn du glaubst wir lassen dich mit Ron alleine, damit du ihn beleidigen kannst, hast du dich getäuscht! Sag uns einen Grund warum du mit ihm reden willst!" forderte ich Hermine auf. Draco zog in einer arrogant wirkenden Geste eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch, betrachte das Mädchen lange, als ob er überlegte ihr überhaupt zu antworten. „Dein Beschützerinstinkt ist ja wirklich bewundernswert. Es geht um eine Sache, die eigentlich nur die stellvertretenden Vertrauensschüler etwas an geht. Pansy ist aber schon gestern abgereist und hat mich gebeten Ron etwas auszurichten. Glaubst du mir nun, dass ich nicht vorhabe ihn sofort zu schocken wenn du und der Goldjunge abgezogen sind?" Hermine schien noch immer etwas skeptisch, nickte aber langsam und warf Ron noch einen leicht besorgten Blick zu. „Wir sehen uns nachher Ron.. . sollen wir dir etwas mitbringen, aus dem Honigtopf?" „Nur ganz wenig Hermine, wenn. Gebt nicht zuviel Geld für mich aus, ja?" Sie lächelte ihn kurz zu, packte Harry am Arm und ging mit ihm langsam weg.

„Wie bescheiden du heute wieder bist.." meinte Draco amüsiert, trat näher auf den Rothaarigen zu und strich einmal zart über seine Wange. „Komm mit, ich habe dir etwas zu sagen und will nicht, dass die beiden uns hinter der nächsten Ecke versteckt belauschen." „Wohin sollen wir denn gehen?" fragte Ron darauf, wurde von seinem Freund am Arm gepackt, wie vor kurzem Harry von Hermine und mitgezogen, der silberblonde Slytherin wies wage mit ausgestrecktem Arm den Gang entlang, um zu signalisieren dass sie sich einfach nur von dieser Stelle entfernen sollten. Sie bogen ein paar mal ab, bis Draco in einem leeren Gang stoppte und den Gryffindor musternd ansah.  
"Sagst du mir jetzt was du willst? Du hast Harry und Hermine doch nicht umsonst misstrauisch gemacht, oder?" „Das wäre aber auch lustig gewesen.." „Draco!" „Nur ein Scherz.." Er grinste amüsiert, genau wissend dass sein Freund ihm sowieso nicht wirklich böse war und auch neugierig, was er ihm dringendes sagen wollte. „Ron. ich will die Ferien mit dir verbringen. In Hogwarts geht das aber nicht, also fahr mit mir weg!"  
Verdutzt war das einzige Wort, das auf den Gesichtsausdruck des Gryffindors passte, er blickte fragend zu dem anderen hinüber. „Wegfahren? Ich weiß nicht, wohin denn?"  
Draco sah ihn mit einem glitzernden Funkeln an, ließ ihn leicht schlucken als er immer näher auf den Anderen zutrat und dieser vor ihm zurückwich, bis die massive Wand in seinem Rücken ihn stoppte. Langsam, fast lauernd, beugte der Silberblonde sich zu Ron, hauchte seinen warmen Atem auf sein Ohr, konnte förmlich das Schauern, das darauf folgte spüren. „Nur wir zwei.. komm mit.. Wir verbringen das Fest der Liebenden zusammen. Sag ja Ron.." Er nickte langsam als Antwort, fand die Idee nach dem ersten Gefühl des überrumpelt seins sehr ansprechend. „Ja, ich komme mit. Aber wohin gehen wir?" „Lass dich überraschen.." hauchte Draco und sah ihn tief in die Augen, verhinderte eine weitere Nachfrage des Rothaarigen, in dem er in das weiche Haar griff und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog, der ihm den Atem raubte.  
Als sie beide wieder Luft benötigten, löste er sich und strich einmal grinsend über die sacht geröteten Wangen Rons. „Pack einfach deine Sachen, wir reisen morgen ab. Komm bitte mit deinen Sachen zum Tropfenden Kessel, in Hogsmead." Ihm wieder keine Gelegenheit zum Protest gebend drehte Draco sich um und schritt rasch den Gang entlang, die hellblauen Augen seines Geliebten ihm folgend. Ron blieb noch eine Weile an die Wand gelehnt stehen, blickte abwesend an die gegenüberliegende und setzte sich schließlich auch in Bewegung. Anstatt weiter über seinen oft geheimnisvollen Freund nachzudenken, würde er lieber seinem Wunsch folgen und packen, eine Tätigkeit die ihn auch von der Frage nach ihrem Ziel ablenkte.

Kurz nachdem Ron gerade im Schlafsaal der Jungen angekommen war und seinem Koffer und dem Bett hervor holte, öffnete sich die Tür wieder und seine beiden braunhaarigen Freunde traten ein, Harry sich sofort auf Rons Bett plumpsen lassend. „Was machst du das?" fragte er neugierig, sprach damit auch Hermines Frage aus, die sich mit den Einkäufen aus dem Honigtopf zu den Jungen setzte. „Ich packe." antwortete er schlicht, bekam dafür nur ein Stirnrunzeln von seinen Freunden. „Du hast doch gesagt du fährst nicht weg. Und packst doch jetzt deine Sachen?!" Ron druckste etwas herum, wusste nicht so recht was er den beiden erzählen sollte. Auf jeden Fall nicht das er die Weihnachtsferien mit Draco Malfoy verbringen würde und dafür nicht wie geplant in Hogwarts blieb. „Ein Freund hat mich überraschend eingeladen. Es ist ja nicht so schlimm, wir sehen uns eh bald wieder und dann können wir wieder viel Zeit miteinander verbringen." Halbwegs sorgfältig legte er einige Pullover zusammen und dazu noch ein paar Hosen, genauestens beobachtet von Hermines Blick. Harry hatte sich mit seiner Erklärung zufrieden gegeben, aber das Mädchen war misstrauischer als er. Das ganze schien ihr doch etwas komisch...

„Ähm, Herm, du wolltest mir etwas mitbringen?" fragte Ron schnell etwas um abzulenken, lächelte Hermine an. „Stimmt ja.." murmelte diese, begann in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen und zog nach kurzen eine kleine, braune Tüte heraus. „Dem Honigtopf sind die bunten Sackerl ausgegangen, aber die Süßigkeiten sind so gut wie immer." Sie reichte ihm den eingekauften Süßkram, wofür er sich gleich bedankte. „Danke! Und, was machen wir jetzt?" „Ich wäre für Abendessen." meinte Harry, auf seinen Magen deutend, der als Bestätigung laut knurrte. Ron und Hermine mussten darauf lachen, in das er ebenfalls einstimmte.

Das Trio machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, in der bereits nur mehr ein großer Tisch für alle stand, da die Großzahl der Schüler gleich nach Unterrichtsschluss abgereist waren. „Das ist also unser Weihnachtsessen." merkte Hermine an, zog die beiden Jungen auf einige Sessel, neben denen nur freie Plätze waren. „Ron, wir tauschen dann am besten nachher die Geschenke aus, ja?" Der Rothaarige nickte, begann sich von dem Essen zu nehmen, von dem er wusste das es, jetzt wo die Feiertage angefangen hatten, besonders lecker war. Seine Freunde nahmen sich an ihm ein Beispiel, luden sich ebenfalls die Teller voll und ließen es sich schmecken.

„Die Hauselfen haben sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen." meinte Ron, strich sich zufrieden über den vollen Bauch und fing sich dabei einen bösen Blick von Hermine ein, die immer noch nicht völlig überzeugt war, dass die kleinen Geschöpfe wirklich glücklich mit ihrem Leben waren. Harry trat zwischen die beiden um einen Vortrag über B.E.L.F.E.R. zu verhindern, der sich bei dem Mädchen über Stunden hinweg ziehen konnte. „Ich kann nichts mehr über Essen hören, ich bin gerade so voll! Lasst uns etwas spielen, wie wäre es mit einer Runde explodierendes Schnapp?" „Gute Idee!" stimmte sofort der Rothaarige zu, froh zu sehen das auch Hermine freudig bejahte.

Zahllose Explosionen später warf Harry frustriert die Karten auf den Tisch. „Keine Lust mehr! Schlimm genug das Ron im Zauberschach unschlagbar ist, da musst du nicht auch noch fast jede Runde beim explodierenden Schnapp gewinnen." Hermine grinste nur leicht als Antwort, vollends zufrieden mit sich. „Reg dich ab Harry." meinte sie beschwichtigend, warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ziemlich spät schon.. ich glaube ich gehe schlafen. Gute Nacht Jungs." Sie stand auf und streckte sich etwas, winkte den beiden noch einmal zu und schritt die Treppen, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führten hinauf.

„Gehen wir auch ins Bett?" fragte Ron, stand in dem Moment schon auf und sah seinen Freund auffordernd an. Dieser nickte und folgte ihm, machte Ron das Zeichen für ein Wettrennen die Stufen hinauf, das allerdings der Rothaarige gewann. „Gewonnen!!" verkündete er, ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Harry grummelte leise etwas, spielte einen auf beleidigt und verschwand sofort unter seiner Decke als er die Uniform mit bequemeren Nachtgewand gewechselt hatte. „Gute Nacht, Schmoller." wünsche ihm Ron amüsiert, legte sich auch gleich hin, seine Gedanken wanderten sofort zu seinem Freund. Darüber nachdenkend was Draco wohl vor hatte schlief er langsam ein, ohne eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu finden.

-#-

Am nächsten Tag war Ron bereits merklich aufgeregter, würde er doch in Kürze erfahren, zu welch geheimnisvollen Ziel sein Freund ihn bringen wollte. Seine Tasche war bereits gepackt und auch er war bereit. „Harry, Hermine, bitte! Ich möchte euch noch die Geschenke geben, bevor ich wegfahre. Gestern Abend haben wir ja darauf vergessen."  
Ungeduldig sah Ron zu seinen beiden besten Freunden, die in seinen Augen schon den ganzen Weg, vom Frühstück in der Großen Halle, entsetzlich trödelten und einfach nicht schnell genug zu den Gryffindorräumen kamen. „Beruhig dich Ron.." meinte Harry, schon etwas genervt, rollte leicht mit den Augen. Der Rothaarige hatte doch wohl noch etwas Zeit, vor seinem Treffen mit dem großen Unbekannten. Ron hatte sich auch auf die drängendste Frage hin geweigert auch nur eine kleine Information über den Jungen zu geben, mit dem er wegfahren würde. Nicht einmal seinen Namen konnte Harry erfahren.

„Ich habe das Geschenk für dich schon hier." mischte sich Hermine in die Diskussion ein, beendete diese damit und zwei zusätzlichen, bösen Blicken an die Jungs auch. „Erst am 24ten öffnen! Frohe Weihnachten Ron." Er lächelte, nahm das, in rotes Seidenpapier mit kleinen Tannenbäumen bedruckt, eingeschlagene Geschenkspaket an sich und überreichte im Tauasch dafür dem Mädchen sein Geschenk, das in recyceltes Papier vom letzten Jahr eingepackt war.

„Auch dir frohe Weihnachten Herm. Harry, hier ist deins! Schöne Weihnachten." Der Junge der lebte grinste leicht, noch einmal wechselten zwei Pakete ihren Besitzer. „Viel Spaß bei deinem mysteriösen Vorhaben. Oder willst du uns noch verraten wohin du fährst?" „Viel Spaß werde ich sicher haben." meinte Ron grinsend. „Aber ich verrate dir nichts. Hab ich doch auch gesagt!" Harry grummelte leicht, hatte er doch gehofft Ron doch noch sein kleines Geheimnis zu entlocken. Dieser schwieg aber weiter eisern, griff sich seine Tasche und winkte noch einmal über die Schulter beim gehen.

Draco würde bereits an dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt warten und wie er ihn kannte, sicher verärgert sein das Ron nicht pünktlich war. Er sollte Recht behalten, so war es dann auch. Sie hatten sich ausgemacht, dass Ron nach Hogsmead kam, damit sie von dort den Kamin des ‚Drei Besen' benützen konnten, um mit der Flohverbindung zu reisen und der silberblonde Slytherin wartete schon seit geraumer Zeit vor dem Gasthaus.

„Entschuldige das ich zu spät bin.. Aber jetzt komme ich schon." Draco warf ihm nur einen kühlen blick zu, es wurde deutlich das er leicht beleidigt war. „Ob du in nächster Zeit kommen wirst werde ich mir noch gut überlegen." meinte er, griff nach einem teuer wirkenden Koffer und betrat das ‚Drei Besen', gab Ron ein Zeichen ihm nachzufolgen, was dieser schnell befolgte um seinen Freund nicht noch weiter zu reizen. Der Slytherin bezahlte etwas bei Rosmerta, griff dann nach dem Arm des Rothaarigen und zog ihn mit sich, zu dem Kamin, in den er auch gleich trat. Was er sagte konnte Ron nicht verstehen, spürte nur nach kurzem wie er herumgewirbelt wurde, viele verschiedene Kamine an ihm vorbeiflackerten. Es dauerte nicht lange und er folgte Draco aus einer ziemlich alt aussehenden Feuerstelle, in einen Raum der perfekt dazu zu passen schien. Keinerlei Einrichtung befand sich darin, kein einziger Tisch oder Stuhl oder sonst irgendetwas, das es wohnlich gemacht hätte. Gerade das kein Staub auf dem Boden lag oder Spinnweben über die Wände hingen. Bei dem Gedanken schauerte Ron und trat näher zu Draco, blickte ihn fragend an.

„Es ist nur eine Zwischenstation. Von hier reisen wir noch einmal per Flohnetzwerk und dann sind wir schon am Ziel." Der Silberblonde lächelte seinen Freund zu, zog ihn kurz heran und küsste ihn, spürte dabei wie Ron wieder ruhige und weniger nervös würde, als er den Kuss leicht erwiderte. Es gab Gelegenheiten bei denen Ron weitaus sicherer war als Draco und er seinen Freund in seinem Mut oder Wissen übertraf, aber bei jedem körperlichen Kontakt war der Slytherin erfahrener und übernahm deswegen die Führung. „Es wird dir sicher gefallen. Komm Ron." Er hatte sich aus dem Kuss gelöst, nahm Rons Hand und schritt mit ihm zu einem Kamin an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, den der Gryffindor bis jetzt völlig übersehen hatte.

Draco legte seine Hände auf die Ohren seines Freundes, sprach ein Passwort bevor er ihren Zielort nannte. Sofort wirbelten erneut Kamine um sie, bis sie stoppten und in einen Raum eintraten, der mit dem ersten, in dem sie Pause einlegten, wenig zu tun hatte. Im Gegensatz zu dem vorigen war er sehr wohl eingerichtet und zwar mit edler, teurer Einrichtung. Alles wirkte gepflegt und wertvoll, war großteils in grünen Farben gehalten. „Wir sind da Ron." informierte Draco Ron leise, stellte seinen Koffer ab, worauf sofort ein Hauself herbeieilte und danach griff, auch Ron sein Gepäck abnahm.

„Master Draco, ich bringe es auf ihr Zimmer." piepste das Geschöpf, verschwand darauf mit den Sachen. „Master Draco..?" fragte Ron verwirrt, in seinen Kopf begann es zu arbeiten, bis er auf die einzig mögliche Lösung kam. „Das ist Malfoy Manor.. du hast mich nach Malfoy Manor gebracht!" stellte er fest, der Schock darüber deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. Kurz blickte er Draco noch erschrocken an, bis er die Augen verdrehte und mit einem Seufzen spürte wie ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Ron war ohnmächtig geworden, sackte in sich zusammen und wäre auf dem harten Boden aufgeschlagen, hätte Draco ihn nicht geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich so freust.." murmelte dieser leicht sarkastisch, hob seinen Freund auf seine Arme und trug ihn aus der Eingangshalle, die sicher nicht der beste Platz war um sich auszuruhen.

-#-

Nachdenklich fuhr Draco durch das weiche, leuchtend rote Haar Rons. Er war noch bewusstlos, obwohl der Silberblonde glaubte dass sein Freund von einer Ohnmacht in einen kraftschöpfenden Schlaf gewechselt hatte, das er plötzlich viel ruhiger und entspannter atmete.

„Wach wieder auf.." murmelte er leise, fast schien es als hätte Ron ihn gehört und öffnete darauf die Augen. Der Rothaarige blinzelte etwas, benötigte einige Sekunden um sich wieder zurechtzufinden. „Malfoy Manor..!" rief er aufgebracht, wurde aber von einem Finger Dracos auf seinen Lippen und einem gehauchten „Psssht!" zum Schweigen gebracht, er verschränkte jetzt die Arme und sah den Anderen anklagend an. „Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung vorzubringen Draco?! Ich höre!" Der seufzte leicht, wusste er doch schon das Ron sehr anstrengend sein konnte, brachte ihn erst einmal jemand in diese Laune. Und er hatte es ausgerechnet selbst soweit geschafft...

„Also gut.. ich wollte Weihnachten mit dir gemeinsam verbringen." „Lebend??" warf Ron dazwischen, musterte ihn noch immer finster. „Ich weiß nicht ob es dir entgangen ist, aber deine Eltern hassen alle Weasleys und ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich in einem Stück von hier weglassen." Draco musste etwas grinsen, worauf er gleich wieder einen bösen Blick einfing. „Findest du das lustig?" maulte Ron leicht säuerlich. „Eigentlich schon." schmunzelte Draco amüsiert, unterbrach rasch den nächsten Wutanfall seines Freundes. „Sie sind nicht hier Ron. Sie werden auch die ganzen Ferien nicht hier sein, Mum und Dad machen eine Reise."

Er blickte Ron sanft an, enthüllte dabei etwas von dem verletzlichen Draco der vor Andren immer noch seine Maske aus Eis trug. „Mum meinte ich soll doch einen Freund einladen.. und du bist **mein** Freund. Was läge mehr auf der Hand als dich mitzunehmen?" „Wir sind wirklich alleine..?" fragte Ron ungläubig, sag Draco mit deutlichem Erstaunen an. „Ganz alleine. Nur wir zwei.. Und wir lassen es uns gut gehen. Freust du dich jetzt doch ein bisschen?" Leichte Besorgnis war in Dracos Gesicht zu lesen, als er ihn ansah, auf dem Bett etwas näher zu ihm heran rutschte. „Nur wir?" Ein bestätigendes Nicken folgte. „Du musst mir alles zeigen! Aber lass bitte den Folterkeller und die Verliese aus!" meinte Ron grinsend, sah Draco dabei verschmitzt an. „Wird gemacht!" stimmte dieser zu, legte sanft eine Hand auf Rons Wange und drehte sein Gesicht, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte.

„Küss mich.." hauchte er leise, etwas um das er nicht lange bitten musste. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, zart und doch sehr sinnlich. Langsam legte Ron seine Arme um Draco, zog ihn so näher an sich heran und spürte wie sein Freund dasselbe tat, sie beide auf die leise raschelnde, grüne Satindecke zurücksanken und ihre Konturen in die weichen Kissen formten.

Keiner von ihnen war fähig zu sagen, wie lange ihr Kuss angedauert hatte, als sie sich schließlich aufgrund der Notwendigkeit zu atmen voneinander lösten.

Strahlend blaue, von Liebe erfüllte Augen blickten zu Draco auf, schiene fast ebenso zu lächeln wie der zugehörige Mund. Auch Draco lächelte, strich Ron eine seiner roten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die frech versuchten ihm die Sicht zu versperren.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten Ron.. was meinst du, hast du Lust schon mit der Bescherung anzufangen?" Er grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu, nahm das den schon viel leidenschaftlicheren Kuss Rons einmal als Ja an und machte sich daran sein persönliches Lieblingsgeschenk auszupacken. „Fehlt nur noch die rote Schleife.." „Heute ist noch nicht Weihnachtsabend."


End file.
